


Under the Milky Way Tonight

by needleyecandy



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been two months since Loki left. Thor hadn't realized how much he relied on electricity to keep himself distracted, until the power went out and he was alone with nothing but the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Milky Way Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a bunch of pwp stories based on whatever songs come up when I put my ipod on shuffle. This song doesn't lend itself to porn, but it fit Loki and Thor too perfectly to skip it. 
> 
> [Under the Milky Way](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6jhpaX7fNQ) by The Church.

Thor sat in their back yard, long legs stretched out before him, leaning back on his fists. The massive power outage that darkened the city was making him realize how few things in his life didn't involve electricity. All the things he used to keep himself busy, keep his mind occupied, ran on the grid. With that down, he was left alone with his thoughts, so he had come outside to share them with the stars.

He couldn't remember ever seeing the Milky Way so bright before. He had known it as a slightly denser patch of stars, but now, plunged into true darkness, he understood how it had become a thing of legend. A road to carry the ancient gods safely home.

The house behind him was so quiet. Even the music that he had blasted constantly was drowned out by the roar of Loki's silence, and now he didn't even have the music to try to fill that void. The last real sound he had heard was the engine of Loki's car. Before that there was his begging, and Loki answering, his voice nearly as desperate. _I have to, Thor. There are things I have to find._

 _The papers say it was closed. What can you hope to find?_  Thor had asked him.

Loki's eyes were wet as he answered. _I don't know. But I have to try. I have the name of a town. I can start there._

That had been two months ago, two months of Thor taking care of the house, keeping the front yard tended, bright welcoming flowers planted beneath the windows. Every night, he made Loki's favorite dinner, in case that was the night he came back. Every morning, he made Loki's favorite breakfast, in case Loki had felt like driving all night. Every day before leaving for work, he made an extra sandwich and left it in the fridge.

Loki had sent postcards, at first. _Route 66_  blared the front of one. _Mystery Spot_  read another. The backs carried no more than the briefest notes. _Almost ran out of gas,_  or _I saw a jackrabbit today_. And he signed them. _I miss you. I love you._

But never _Wish you were here_.

Thor had slowly, painfully, come to understand that this was something Loki had to do alone. It almost hurt more than the confusion had.

Loki would know more stories about the constellations. If he were here, he would sit and tell them to Thor. Tell him stories about the loves of the gods before climbing into Thor's lap and wrapping his arms around Thor's shoulders and whispering to him, _I'm your Ganymede, you know. Forever._  Or perhaps he would poke Thor in his ticklish belly and yell _you're it_ before running away to hide in the darkened house. He wouldn't hide well, wanting Thor to find him, to kiss him and run his hands across his cool skin.

He wasn't sure how long he sat here. He wasn't sure when his cheeks grew damp. But he knew the exact moment when he heard soft footfalls on the grass. When the Milky Way carried home the only god that mattered.

Loki sat down next to him, silent.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Thor asked.

"Yeah," Loki said, resting his head on Thor's shoulder. "I did."


End file.
